


Source Figure: Introduction

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-07-16
Updated: 2002-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-01 09:45:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The beauty and cruelty of mankind. Series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Source Figure: Introduction

## Source Figure: Introduction

by EscapeToCity

[]()

* * *

**SOURCE FIGURE**

**INTRODUCTION**

Since 1949... 

It has been our job to inform this planet. To serve.  
To explore.  
To protect.  
To research. 

There are so many unknowns.  
So many queries, from the public, from the higher-ups... 

We are here to guide the citizens of the world through the fog... To show them a better way... 

We are humane.  
But we are scientists  
The search for truth guides us.  
But we are realists 

Here, at Luthor Labs International, we strive to look beyond the average, to the other side... 

Spun off from our parent company, S.T.A.R. Laboratories in 1992, our organization operates silently. We stay in the shadows...as we must...to keep you in the sun... 

Fermi. Einstein. Galileo. Voltaire. Caesar. These names we revere. 

These names we take with us as we guide this world forward. 

We are not known for open disclosure.  
You would be too afraid.  
We must conceal to protect.  
The mass public is ignorant.  
Easily swayed by images, media reports. 

You learn from us what is necessary.  
While we learn all and decipher it. 

Never fear us.  
We are here for your benefit.  
To maintain our country.  
To protect the American way.  
To keep the economy sound.  
To maintain order.  
Never fear us. 

Fear is irrelevant...  
We already know...  
All. 

Headquarted in Metropolis, we have helped to feed the world. To cure diseases. Chronic, global afflictions have been quelled within our walls. 

We help you.  
We teach you.  
We care for you. 

At L.L.I. our first priority is discovery. We relish the new.  
The special. 

We receive special deliveries daily... 

We have access to everything.  
Access to all things NASA...  
Access to all things Pentagon...  
Like our patriots in the Nuclear industry, we are protected by Washington And we have many, many friends there... We do as we please.  
All for you. 

So many interesting people out there.  
So many interesting events.  
So many interesting things... 

New and amazing subjects every day.  
Everyday our agents search the planet  
Searching...  
Waiting... 

They are there...these miraculous subjects...just waiting, wanting...to meet us... 

Everyday our agents search the planet  
And beyond... 

We know all. See all....  
But the beauty of science lies in the concept of _infinite manner_

Infinite possibility... 

The universe is infinite...  
You never know what might come your way... 


End file.
